


Узы

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Casual, FB-2019, Gen, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Быть братьями — значит ссориться... и мириться





	Узы

Ссора получилась просто безобразной. Не то чтобы у них раньше не было ссор — были, и постоянно, и брат уже выбрасывал его веера и прочие безделушки — но никогда это не было так... так...  
  
Все это утро они провели на тренировочном поле. Брат снова учил его обращению с саблей. Обычно он просто стоял в стороне — правил Не Хуайсану стойки и то и дело говорил: «Расправь плечи», «Сильнее замах» и «Бей резче», «Ты же Не! Покажи, что ты Не!» — но сегодня решил, что Не Хуайсану пора научиться тайным ударам. Это было глупо: какие уж тут тайные удары, когда у него даже основы не всегда получались. Это было странно: брат мог быть каким угодно горячим, но глупостей не делал никогда — и вот теперь он учил Не Хуайсана тайным ударам.  
  
Не Хуайсан успел только додумать до этого места, а потом брат извлек из ножен Бася, и тренировочное поле затопила жажда крови. Она была густой и почти ощутимой, и во много раз сильнее, чем помнилось Не Хуайсану.  
  
Во много раз хуже.  
  
«Неужели?.. — подумал Не Хуайсан и сразу же поспешно добавил в уме: — Нет! Нет!»  
  
Это не могли быть признаки надвигающейся девиации. Просто не могли. Брат был для нее еще слишком молод, считай, и не жил...  
  
— Смотри внимательно, — велел брат, и даже голос его изменился, стал резким, отрывистым.  
  
Не Хуайсан смотрел, правда, но стекавшая с брата жажда крови буквально не давала ему вдохнуть. Она забивалась в рот и в нос, сдавливала горло — фантомная, но такая ощутимая, такая настоящая. Сердце в груди Не Хуайсана словно сжала чья-то мертвая, холодная рука.  
  
— А теперь повтори, — сказал брат.  
  
Он повторил — как смог — но, получилось, конечно же, плохо.  
  
— Еще раз! — скомандовал брат, и в его голосе прорезались нотки гнева. Внутри Не Хуайсана все сжалось, но он послушно повторил. Точнее, попытался.  
  
В момент удара брат шагнул к нему, остановив лезвие учебной сабли всего двумя пальцами.  
  
— Это удар? — спросил он с тихой яростью. — По-твоему, это удар?! У нас нет времени, совсем! Понимаешь? Совсем! А ты показываешь мне... — он сглотнул последнее слово, кадык яростно рванулся вверх и опустился, но ярость брата от этого не улеглась. — Или ты снова думал про свои дурацкие безделушки?!  
  
Он сорвал с пояса Не Хуайсана веер, последний, что у него оставался, секунду-две смотрел на него, словно не понимал, что вообще находят в подобных вещах, а потом разорвал и бросил под ноги.  
  
— А теперь ты покажешь мне, как...  
  
Не слушая его, Не Хуайсан опустился на колени и неуверенной рукой подобрал остатки веера, очертил пальцами контур сосен на тонком зеленом шелке.  
  
— Это был последний, — сказал он тускло. — Самый любимый.  
  
Разжав пальцы и позволив вееру упасть, Не Хуайсан встал и, не сводя глаз с брата, швырнул свою саблю на землю.  
  
— Не Хуайсан! — в голосе брата звучало предостережение.  
  
— Я — Не. Но я не воин и никогда им не буду. И главой клана тоже не буду, — развернувшись, Не Хуайсан пошел прочь. Сзади доносились гневные крики: «Не Хуайсан!» и «Вернись сейчас же!», но он только ускорил шаг.  
  
Добравшись до своей комнаты, он бросился на кровать и зарыдал, давясь всхлипами и размазывая по лицу слезы. Это был последний веер. Последний! Это было словно знамение: брат уничтожил его любимые вещи, а Цинхэ Не уничтожит самого Не Хуайсана, и в конце концов он останется лежать на холодной земле, словно этот разорванный веер, и у него ничего не останется.  
  
От него ничего не останется.  
  
Не Хуайсан плакал, пока не забылся сном. Проснулся он уже ближе к ночи. У изголовья горел простой бумажный фонарь, а старый, вынянчивший еще брата слуга осторожно тряс его за плечо.  
  
— Что? — спросил Не Хуайсан хрипло — то ли со сна, то ли от слез. Глаза саднили — наревелся, как мальчишка. Вместо ответа слуга прижал палец к губам и поманил его за собой.  
  
«Что? — подумал Не Хуайсан. — Что ему нужно?» — но с кровати все же встал.  
  
Было поздно. Главная усадьба уже спала, слуг было не видно, никого было не видно, Не Хуайсан наверняка проспал и обед, и даже ужин. Пройдя длинными коридорами, они вышли к личным комнатам брата, и Не Хуайсан остановился, как вкопанный.  
  
Слуга неслышно приоткрыл дверь, оглянулся на него и поманил.  
  
Не Хуайсан на цыпочках подкрался и заглянул внутрь. Было темно и тихо. Брат сидел у стола и тихо чертыхался. Светил одинокий фонарь, и в его свете Не Хуайсан вдруг разглядел, что делает Не Минцзюэ.  
  
Брат клеил его веер.  
  
Конечно, у него не получалось, и он стирал все еще влажный, не схватившийся клей и начинал все снова. Не Хуайсану было страшно представить, на что сейчас похож натянутый на ребра тонкий шелк, но... Холодная, мертвая рука, сжимавшая его сердце все это время, наконец-то разжалась.  
  
Он открыл дверь шире и шагнул внутрь. Брат поднял голову на звук и тут же попытался спрятать веер за спину. Не Хуайсан слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Это просто веер. Не возись с ним. — Он подошел к низкому столику и сел напротив.  
  
— Это последний. Твой любимый, — сказал брат.  
  
Не Хуайсан вздохнул, отобрал у него веер, легко провел смоченной клеем кисточкой по местам разрыва и аккуратно их сложил.  
  
— Ну вот, совсем как новый, — сказал он. Это была ложь, и они оба это знали, но брат еле слышно выдохнул и пододвинул к Не Хуайсану свою чашку с остывшим чаем.  
  
— Завтра я снова буду ждать тебя на тренировочном поле.  
  
— Я буду стараться.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Чай брата горчил у Не Хуайсана на губах.  
  
— Сколько у нас времени? — спросил он.  
  
Брат пожал плечами. Синяки под его глазами казались бездонными.  
  
Не Хуайсан потер глаза и с удивлением понял, что плачет.  
  
— Прекрати, — брат протянул руку и вытер ему щеки. Пальцы у него были грубые, шершавые. Пальцы воина. Пальцы Не Хуайсана станут такими же.  
  
Не Хуайсан расправил плечи, словно настоящий Не.  
  
— Веер жалко.


End file.
